disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Disney/Programming blocks
Here's the programming list by Toon Disney. Programming blocks Toon Disney frequently aired groups of series in blocks; over the coruse of Toon Disney's broadcast history, it had several programming blocks that featured at least two of their shows. *'12 Days of Christmas' (1998–2008) - A block that aired around Christmas between 1998 and 2008, and showed Christmas themed episodes and movies. *'@Toon' (2001–2004) - A spinoff of Toons in the House. Before each first commercial break for most of the shows, it featured viewer submissions and game high scores from the official website from April 2002 onward. The segments were "Game-On Challenge" (focusing games), "It's Ummmm...?" (a guessing game "hosted" by Darkwing Duck and later Chip and Dale, which showed a close-up image of a cartoon character that the viewer had to guess), "I Wanna Watch" (a Thursday request show where viewers voted on which cartoon they want to see), "Mail-a-Toon" (where viewers could send e-mails to Lloyd Nebulon, Rope Girl, Timon and Pumbaa, and Tino Tonitini), "Goofy Giggles" (joking with Goofy), "Shout-Out" (a chat game "hosted" by Timon and Pumbaa), "Super Secret Word" (a "secret word" game where the secret word would appear by the screen bug during each Teamo Supremo episode), "Whatcha Think?" (a thinking game "hosted" by Scott Leadready II), and "Website Check-In" (a "check-in" segment). *'After Class Laughs' (2004–2006) - A two-hour block of "The Most Funny Shows", consisting of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, American Dragon: Jake Long, The Emperor's New School, Disney's Recess, and Kim Possible. This block was shown on weekdays from 3:00 pm Eastern/2:00 pm Central to 5:00 pm Eastern/4:00 pm Central. It came back in 2006 under a slightly different name (After Class Laugh Attack). It was replaced by Mega Jam. *'Sing into the Mic Monday' (2008) - *'Night of 1001 Toons '- (2002) *'Big Movie Show' (2004–2009) - A daily showing of films, usually animated Disney films, but the film shown may be produced by another studio or occasionally live-action. The Big Movie Show was often the subject of theme weeks, which usually heralded the initial Toon Disney broadcast of a given film. *'Big Movie Show Awards '- (2008) *'Chillin' with the Villains' (2000–2004) - A weekly two-hour marathon of a certain show presented on Sunday afternoons. These particular marathons would consist entirely of episodes focusing on a certain villain from whichever series was being featured. *'Friday Night Movie' (1998-2001) - A feature film presentation on the Magical World of Toons every Friday night starting at 7:00pm. It featured films made by the Walt Disney company, as well as non-Disney films such as The Land Before Time series. *'Double Feature Movie Show' (2001–2005) - It featured back-to-back movies airing every Friday from 5:00pm to 9:00pm and repeating Saturday from 11:00am to 3:00pm. Formerly known as Double Feature Fridays (or Double Feature Saturdays). *'Hangin' with the Heroes' (2001–2004) - Originally aired on weekends, but then aired on weekdays, too. It featured Aladdin, Gargoyles, and Hercules. *'Gigantic Ginormous Movies Week' (2004-2007) *'Mickey and Minnie's Birthday Bash Marathon' (1999-2000) - An all day birthday marathon with Mickey and Minnie and Toon Disney Pals. *'Kris Kringles Slam 'n Jingle '- (2006) *'Monster Bustin' Movie Week '- (2007) *'Jetix' (2004–2009) - A fourteen-hour block on weekdays and a seventeen hour block on weekends. It featured action shows that some of which were originally on Fox before Disney bought its children's shows and this block was what Fox Kids eventually became in 2004, during its first two years on ABC Family had no proper name and was known simply as ABC Family Action Block. Originally the network's nightly block, it eventually took up more than half of the network's schedule. *'Jingle Toons' (2000) - An all day Christmas Celebration with episodes, movies and specials on Toon Disney. *'Get The Dish on Donald Marathon' (2005) - An all day marathon of House of Mouse that aired on Toon Disney. *'Acme Hour '(1998-2002) *'Magical World of Toons (1998–2003) - A four-hour nightly block that aired from 7:00pm to 11:00pm Sunday to Thursday until 2003, when its slot was replaced by the Power Pack. Throughout its run, it consisted of Bonkers, Timon & Pumbaa, Teacher's Pet, The Weekenders, Disney's Doug, Pepper Ann, TaleSpin, Aladdin, Hercules'', The Angry Beavers, Gargoyles, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, House of Mouse, Lloyd in Space, Teamo Supremo, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, The Legend of Tarzan, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Rocko's Modern Life, Hong Kong Phooey, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, CatDog, Bugs 'n' Daffy, Quack Pack, Jungle Cubs, The Little Mermaid, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Pinky and the Brain, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Ren & Stimpy The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show, The Wuzzles, ToonHeads, Donald's Quack Attack, Mickey's Mouse Tracks, and Toon Disney Doodles. *Toon Disney's One Full Hour of Duck Crime Fighter' (1999) - An Two-Hour programming of ''Mighty Ducks and Darkwing Duck that aired on Toon Disney. *'Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral '(1998-2000) - Featuring with Your Favorite Hanna-Barbera Cartoons are Heading to Toon Disney incluede Huckleberry Hound, Pixie & Dixie, Snagglepuss, Scooby-Doo ''and many more *'Toon Disney Treasure Cove '- (2008) *'Around the World in the Single Day Movie Marathon '- (2005) *'Play it Again Jam!' (2006–2007) - Replaced the Bonus Stacks. This format had three episodes of a given show in a row instead of four. Its name is a pun to the phrase, "Play it again, Sam!" from ''Casablanca. It was replaced by Mega Jam, then Treasure Cove. *'Pinky and the Brain's New Years Narf Marathon '(2006-2009) - An new years day marathon of Pinky and the Brain ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Haunted School House '- (2006) *'Crush the Villains Movies Week '- (2008-2009) *'Hey Cupid Don't Point That At Me! Marathon (2005) *Proud To Pick The Proud Family Marathon (2004) *Gargoyles Halloween Marathon' (2003) - An halloween marathon of ''Gargoyles that aired on Toon Disney. *'The Power Pack' (2003) - Replacing the Magical World of Toons, this "block" consisted of airing three-hour marathons of a specific show every weeknight. *'D.A.T. Command Movie Marathon '(2008) *'The Zack vs. Cody Suite Life Marathon '(2008) *'Howl and Shriek Movie Week '(2008) *'Jake Long Saves St. Patty's' (2007-2008) *'Hamsterviel's Toon Takeover '- (2006) *'All Dogs Unleashed '- (2006) *'After Class Laugh Attack' (2005-2006) - A two-hour block of "The Most Funny Shows", with Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Kim Possible, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, Recess ''and ''American Dragon: Jake Long ''It was replaced by Mega Jam. *'Play it Again Jam! Block Party (2006) *Make Your Mama Proud Marathon (2005) *Toon Disney's A to Z Countdown to The New Year (1999) *Lighting Quest Movie Fest (2007) *Toon-A-Lympics Marathon (2005) *2 Toons Weekend (2004) *Teacher's Pet Marathon' (2003) *'Toon Disney and Beyond: The Marathon (2003) - An all day marathon of ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''that aired on Toon Disney. *2 Times the Toons (2004-2005) - *Toon Treats' (1999) - *'Get into the Spirit Marathon (2007) *Kim Possible Getting Down with the Heroes Marathon (2006) *Mega Movie Jam' (2007) *'Trick-or-Toon-a-Thon (2000) *Disney Princess Power Hour' (2000–2007) - A one-hour block featuring episodes of ''Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. The block aired only in the afternoons on weekends. Formerly known as Princess Power Hour. It was replaced by The Great Toon Weekend Getaway. *'Electro Flash Movie Bash '(2006-2007) *'Disney Princess Party Palace '- (2006-2007) *'January Movies '(2005) - *'Movie Madness' (2003-2006) - An Toon Disney Movies is Going Madness inclued Who Framed Roger Rabbit and The Lion King. *'Double Dip Movie Trip '(2006) *'Toon Disney/Jetix EnvirOlympics '(2007-2009) *'Pumbaa Bowl' (1999-2009) - An annual marathon of Timon & Pumbaa that aired on Super Bowl Sunday every year. *'Lilo's Loco Luau '(2006) - An all day marathon of Lilo & Stitch: The Series ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Phineas and Ferb's Frighteningly Top Secret Marathon' (2008-2009) - An halloween marathon of ''Phineas and Ferb that aired on Toon Disney. *'Fillmore Marathon' (2003-2004) *'Toon Disney's Treasure Chest of Movies Week '(2006) *'Screaming Meanies' (1998–2003) - A block that aired around Halloween between 1998 and 2003, and showed Halloween-themed episodes of shows. *'Jammin' With Jake' (2006) - An an day marathon of American Dragon: Jake Long that aired on Toon Disney. *'Pumbaa's Pig Out Challenge' (2000) - An programmming of Thanksgiving marathon of Timon & Pumbaa ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Santa's Best Little Helpers '- (2004) *'Toon Disney's Thanksgiving Weekend (1999) *November Movies (2004) - *Toon Disney's To Infinity And Beyond A Thon (2004-2006) *Action Pack Toons (1999) - *Kuzco Rules Yzma Drools Marathon' (2006) - An all day marathon of ''The Emperor's New School that aired on Toon Disney. *'Dive In Movie Week '(2005-2006) *'Totally Gnarly Surf O Rama Marathon '(2004) *'Toon Disney's 6th Birthday Movie Marathon '- (2004) *'Super Stacked Weekdays '(2007–2009) - A mini-marathon each weekday. On Fridays a random show would air sometimes a show that wasn't aired often. It began as Mega Movie Jam, but changed its name afterwards to Mega Jam. Starting October 1, 2007, it was renamed Toon Disney Treasure Cove. After this, it was changed to Super Stacked Weekdays to coincide with the Super Stacks, at this time known as Super Stacked Weekends. *'The Toon Block Party Marathon '(2005) *'Princess Power Party Marathon '(2003) *'Toon Disney Weekday Mornings '(1998) *'Toon Disney's EXtreme Cinema '(2002-2003) *'Toon Disney's President's Day Marathon '(2003) - *'Toon Disney's President's Day Premiere Party-Palooza' (2006) - *'World Class Father's Day Marathon' (2008) - *'Wheel of Movies Week '(2007-2008) *'Jake Long's Mystical Mayhem Marathon' (2006) - An all day marathon of American Dragon: Jake Long that aired on Toon Disney. *'Happy Birthday Toon Disney Marathon '(2003) - an all day marathon of House of Mouse ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Toon Disney's Double of Fun Weekday Mornings (2002) *Toon Disney's Weekday Mornings (2002) *Woody Woodpecker's World Class Marathon (1999-2008) *Casper's Scare-a-Thon (1998-2008) *Super Stacked Weekends' (2007–2009) - A three-hour weekend marathon of two random programs, one Saturday, and one Sunday. It was known as ''Super Stacks before its concision with Super Stacked Weekdays. *'The Brother Hood' (2008–2009) - A one-hour block, which aired two times a day. It showed The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Phineas and Ferb. This block continued to appear on Disney XD, but without the name. *'Phineas and Ferb All Week Long Marathon '(2008-2009) - An all week long marathon of Phineas and Ferb ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'The Toon Club (2008) *Ghoul to Woodpecker Marathon (1999-2008) *Spring Break Animal Beach Party' (2007-2008) - *'Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 2' (2007-2008) - *'Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 3' (2007-2008) - *'Summer Movie Splash' (2005) - *'Summer Movie Splash 2' (2005) - *'A Kronkin' New Year's Day Parade!' (2006) - An New Year's Day marathon of ''The Emperor's New School and Kronk's New Groove that aired on Toon Disney. *'Halloween with Tish Katsurfrakis '(2000-2009) *'Sonic Hog-A-Thon' (2001) - An goundhog day marathon of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Fu's World Marathon' (2006) - An all night of ''American Dragon: Jake Long that aired on Toon Disney. *'Mouth of Merriment '(2002-2006) - Toon Disney's Celebrated's the Merriment of Christmas. *'The Replacements: Todd Daring Presents Ultimate Saturdays' (2008) - An all day marathon of The Replacements ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'The Dance Away Turkey Day Marathon (2008) - *The Day After Thanksgiving Movie Marathon (2004) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Postcards from the Jungle Marathon' (2006) - An all day marathon of ''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers that aired on Toon Disney. *'Pooh Friendship Day '(2002) - An all day marathon of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that aired on Toon Disney. *'DuckTales: The Marathon '(1999) - An all-day marathon of DuckTales that aired on Toon Disney. *'The Great Toon Weekend Getaway' (2007–2008) - A five-hour weekend block featuring shows based on Disney movies: Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Hercules, The Emperor's New School, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *'Bears' (1999) - An all day programming. *'Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Jungle Makeover Marathon' (2007) - An all day marathon of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Hey Cupid Don't Pont That at Me Marathon' - (2005) *'The New For You Show!' (2003–2004) - A half-hour slot that featured previously unaired episodes of ''Lloyd in Space, House of Mouse, The Weekenders, Teamo Supremo, and Fillmore! every Friday and Saturday night at 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central. *'Toons in the House' (1998–2001) - A four-hour weekday-afternoon block similar in spirit to The Disney Afternoon. It was replaced by @Toon. *'Big Screen Bash in Brother Hood' (2008–2009) - *'Tales of Adventure Marathon' (2003) - An all day marathon of TaleSpin ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Gaspar's Loco LeGecko-a-Thon (2007) - An all day marathon of ''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Weekday Bonus Stacks' (2004–2006) - Basically three 2-hour marathons of three different shows that aired from 11:00 am Eastern/10:00 am Central to 5:00 pm Eastern/4:00 pm Central. Everyday were three shows different from the previous day. Though many kids have enjoyed these shows, many of these programs were already airing in good time slots, so it decreased the variety of shows on the network. In September 2005, this block was renamed the '''Superstar Bonus Stacks' and its starting time changed to 10 am, but this time airing 7 different shows for an hour each and on a more regular schedule. However, this didn't last long. In October 2005, Toon Disney went back to the regular Bonus Stacks. It was replaced by Play it Again, Jam! **'Toon Disney Wild Card Stack' (2007–2009) - It showed classic Disney cartoon series multiple times with Shnookums and Meat, Disney's Doug, DuckTales, Quack Pack, The Buzz on Maggie, Bonkers, Pepper Ann, TaleSpin, Goof Troop, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *'2oon Disney' (2001–2004) - Aired on weekend mornings, this block showed two episodes each of Teacher's Pet, Bonkers, Toad Patrol, Recess, TaleSpin, Madeline, House of Mouse, Pepper Ann, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Timon & Pumbaa, The Weekenders, Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action, and Lloyd in Space. *'Big Time Morning Show' (2005) - A weekday morning block. *'Late Night Toons' (2001) - A late-night block. *'Toon In '- (2007-2008) *'Kids Rule, Bullies Drool Marathon' (2005) - an day programming marathon of Recess and Fillmore! that aired on Toon Disney. *'After School' (2004) - An afternoon block shown after school hours which included The Weekenders, Recess, Lloyd in Space, Dave the Barbarian, Fillmore!, Kim Possible ''and ''The Proud Family. *'Big Movie Weekend' (2007–2009) - A spin-off of the Big Movie Show. Category:Toon Disney